The Fool
by Yamirei Shizawa
Summary: After school. Toujou Nozomi lingered in the school halls, while the sun was already setting. In the silence, only a distant voice lingered. Her curiosity was piqued. And indeed, in the music room, there was the one she expected to have stayed behind: none other than Nishikino Maki, who was furiously scribbling away at music sheets, visibly annoyed.


**_The Fool_**

After school.

Toujou Nozomi lingered in the school halls, while the sun was already setting.

In the silence, only a distant voice lingered. Her curiosity was piqued.

And indeed, in the music room, there was the one she expected to have stayed behind: none other than Nishikino Maki, who was furiously scribbling away at music sheets, visibly annoyed.

Nozomi was only slightly surprised. The third years' graduation- along with her own- was only a few small months away. Despite being slightly embarrassed, Maki had asked the chairwoman to hold a solo concert at the graduation. And it resulted in this.

She assumed that Maki was holding it for her best friend Yazawa Nico( _although, by Nozomi's standards, it rather screamed more than that_ ), and didn't further ask. Because, well, what better way to say goodbye than that, right? Right..

Nozomi stood outside the room, watching the red haired pianist struggle with her work. It was rather fun to watch, since she was blushing and growling to herself, mumbling things she couldn't understand.

Nozomi suddenly got reminded of the card she drew that morning and giggled quietly.

Maki, on the other hand, heard her, looking up from her work, noticing the indigo-haired girl and suddenly turning as red as a tomato. She rushed for her sheets and quickly piled them up, purposefully putting a blank one on top, coughing awkwardly. She waved towards Nozomi, motioning for her to come in and going to make some tea.

After they were both seated at a tea table, Maki heaved a sigh, glancing at the mess she made near the piano. "Only two more months until the third years graduate, and look at me," she mumbled, sipping her tea. "I haven't even gotten half of the musical track done yet. What kind of friend am I?"

Nozomi smiled knowingly. She wasn't going to be oblivious to the fact. "You're a great friend, Maki, don't underestimate yourself. I'm sure Nico will love it no matter what you'll compose."

She wouldn't be confused if Maki didn't slightly cringe. "Is something the matter?"

Maki jumped slightly and blushed, "No, it's nothing, don't worry about it." Nozomi wasn't going to buy it, but dropped the subject anyway.

"In any case, as I said, it's okay no matter what you'll play. You didn't even have to, in the first place. You're over-exhausting yourself, and yet we didn't ask for anything. It's okay, it doesn't matter."

The redheaded pianist's eyes watered, and she hugged Nozomi, although slightly awkwardly. "Thanks for your kind words, Nozomi. I'll remember them while I work."

There was a warmness in her chest she didn't understand, and a grin that she couldn't get off her face.

* * *

A month with multiple visits later.

Nozomi passed by the music room, with a letter in her hand.

 _Toujou Nozomi-san, meet me outside the school gates at six. I'll be there. I have something to tell you._

She glanced inside. Unlike usual, Maki was nowhere to be seen.

 _Interesting_ , she thought, continuing to walk towards the exit, and drawing a card from her pocket.

The same card as a month ago.

* * *

She arrived to the requested spot, and saw with big surprise that it was indeed Maki who requested her to come.

..Why did she call her _Toujou_ Nozomi? San?

"Oh! Nozomi, you're here?" The redhead coughed, "Sorry, I was zoning out. Also, sorry for calling you here out of the blue and in such a grotesque way."

"It's okay," Nozomi brushed the apology off, "but why did you call me here? That much I'd like to know."

The pianist blushed, "Actually, you see.. uhh," Maki blinked, stumbling over her words. "Uhh.." her blush darkened by the second. "Actually, I.."

The indigo-haired girl blinked, "You don't have to say anything if you have second thoughts."

She shook her head, "No, I need to tell you this.." Maki coughed and cleared her throat. "You remember a month ago, right?"

Nozomi was confused. What did it have to do with the current situation? "Yes, I do, but how is that relevant?"

"You told me that Nico-chan would appreciate me singing at the graduation, if I'm not mistaken," she continued.

"Indeed," she pressed, starting to slowly lose her patience.

"Well, the truth is.. I'm doing it for someone else," Maki finally finished, letting out a long breath."I wanted to fill you in on the fact."

"Oh." She was surprised. "If you don't mind me asking, who, exactly, are you holding your performance for?"

"That is why I called you here.." She had been twirling that hair of hers for a while now. And it didn't take a genius to predict what would happen next, but Nozomi didn't press and let her continue on her own... "I'm.. uh, actually holding it for you."

..although that wasn't she expected.

A blink.

Two.

"Excuse me?"

Then the word bomb exploded, "I mean, it's not that I am pushing you or anything, I respect your relationship with Eri and all- I hope I'm not jumping to conclusions, is that okay? But yeah, don't get the wrong idea, it's not a big deal, uh-"

Nozomi raised a hand to silence her and sorted out the storm in her brain, "First of all, I don't know where you got that idea- well, maybe I do- but I'm not in any kind of relationship with Ericchi, and we're just childhood best friends. Second, I suppose you're holding this event for me of all people for a reason, is that right?"

The pianist nodded, still redder than ever, "Yeah.."

"And, considering your assumption that I am in a relationship with someone, I consider it is relevant to that. For your information, I am single, but I don't want to get the wrong idea, so you may continue," she finished, surprising even herself with what she just said.

Maki blinked, and hurriedly blurted the first thing to come to her mind, "I admire how you can say that so calmly."

Silence fell over them.

"I appreciate the thought.." Nozomi said, blushing herself and smiling. No one had ever said such a thing to her before.

Maki obviously wanted to dig a hole right there and hide in it, "I-I mean.. Uhh.. Nozomi, I think this is pretty out of the blue to say, but.. Umm.. I-I always admired you and looked up to you, and.. I-I.. I think I like you more than just a friend!"

The silence was absolute, and not even the crickets could be heard. Even the wind stopped blowing.

Nozomi was dumbstruck. She didn't think the redhead was actually going to _confess_ to her- and what does one _do_ in this situation anyway?!

An uncomfortable atmosphere lingered for a few minutes until Maki sighed and turned around, trying to run away.

"Wait, Maki," Nozomi yelled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back. This resulted in Maki losing her momentum, spinning around only to fall on top of her.

And God only knows how they fell in such a convenient position.

Luckily the pianist prevented headbutting the object of her affections via catching herself just in time and stopping her fall just above her, but it also resulted in a very awkward moment of their faces lingering only a few inches away from each other.

" _хорошо!_ Cut!" Eli clapped, and the other members joined with whistling and cheering.

"Eh?" Nozomi blinked, turning her head to look at them, noticing her best friend filming them and the card that fell out of her pocket.

The Fool, was written on it.

Well..

" _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!_ " Maki raged.

It didn't exactly go well after that.

Perhaps Maki ended them, perhaps not. But they weren't heard of ever again. At least in Nozomi's honest opinion.

* * *

 _Elichika, damn it! XD_


End file.
